<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Budding Love by runnerfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491076">Budding Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerfangirl/pseuds/runnerfangirl'>runnerfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Academy Era, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Embarrassed Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Picnics, Pre-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerfangirl/pseuds/runnerfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Dimitri learned that Claude's birthday was nearing, he racked his brain to create the most special birthday present for his beloved. After a full day of work and roping most of the Blue Lions into his plans to help him, everything was ready. Now, Dimitri needed to gather up his courage and knock on Claude's door to take him out for a late-night surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Budding Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aahh, happy birthday to the bestest, deerest, golden boy!</p><p>I needed some Dimiclaude smooching for Claude's bday and this happened, hehehe. Hope you all like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His fingers wrapped around the dagger under his pillow as his eyes snapped open.</p><p>Claude looked around his room frantically for any intruders but it was empty besides him and the little kitten who had made a habit of sleeping at the foot of his bed. His grip around the dagger slackened, though he kept searching his room to find the reason why he woke up.</p><p>He was about to go back to sleep and blame it on Sylvain’s nightly returns when a sound echoed inside the room again and Claude realized someone was knocking on his door.</p><p>Confused, he got up from his bed and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders against the chill of the night. In the short moments before he opened the door, Claude’s mind went through a list of potential guests to his room so late at night. He was trying to decide between the Professor or Hilda when he finally swung the door open and realized it wasn’t any of them.</p><p>It was Dimitri.</p><p>The prince was fidgeting in the middle of the hall, wringing his fingers and swaying from side to side. He was well-dressed, too well-dressed, for the hour, especially compared to Claude’s state in his sleep pants, old loose shirt, and the blanket wrapped around his body. His eyes were darting around but they locked onto Claude’s green ones as soon as their gazes met.</p><p>“Oh, Claude!” Dimitri exclaimed, louder than he probably should so late at night. He seemed to realize his mistake and quickly checked both ends of the hall with a sheepish look. “My apologies.”</p><p>Claude opened his mouth to wave off his apology but he was cut off by a yawn. He made a general gesture with his hand and blinked at the blond boy with sleepy eyes.</p><p>“What was it that you need, your princeliness?”</p><p>Claude looked over Dimitri’s clothes from head-to-toe once again, not bothering to hide his gaze. The prince was wearing a dark-blue, silken shirt with its few top buttons open to reveal a bit of skin and give Claude a peek of his collarbones. The sleeves were rolled up halfway to his elbows, showing slender wrists and strong muscles. Underneath, he had black pants and dress shoes instead of his usual boots. Dimitri seemed to have abandoned his sword along with his armor and Claude couldn’t help but mentally approve. Dimitri looked good. Handsome. Delicious.</p><p>That must be his sleepy brain talking.</p><p>“I was, uhh… I was wondering if you would, hmm…” The prince turned his eyes away, looking to the side instead of Claude. He looked shy under Claude’s gaze and about what he was trying to say. One of his hands moved to his wrist, subconsciously turning to his habit of playing with the hem of his gloves. He seemed to be surprised about his bare hands before hiding them behind his back. “Uhh…”</p><p>Claude couldn’t help but smile a bit at the embarrassed prince in front of him. “What is it, Dima? Are you going to ask me on a date?” he asked with a wink, hoping his usual lightheartedness would make him feel more comfortable. What he didn’t expect was the blush that appeared on Dimitri’s face.</p><p>“Well…” Dimitri muttered, still keeping his eyes locked next to Claude’s head.</p><p>“Oh,” was the only thing Claude muttered before he turned his eyes away too. He could feel the heat spreading from his neck to his face and he hoped the darkness would hide it better on his darker skin than Dimitri’s.</p><p>Silence fell over as both of them stood in the middle of the dormitory hallway, avoiding each other’s gaze while blushing profusely. It had been almost a month since Dimitri had asked for Claude’s permission to officially court him by Faerghus tradition, and all they’ve done since then was sharing their first kiss. It was short but sweet, and Claude would be lying if he said he hadn’t been waiting, very impatiently, for Dimitri to ask him on a date. He only never thought it would be like this.</p><p>“So… now? At this hour?” Claude blurted out, finally breaking the silence in the hallway. As soon as the words were out, he realized what they might have sounded like. “Not that I don’t want to! It’s just, uh, late?”</p><p>“Well, yes. I mean, it’s late, yes. But I just- I thought we could… for, umm…”</p><p>It brought relief to Claude to see Dimitri struggling with speaking as much as he did. He nodded at the prince with a slight smile, urging him to continue.</p><p>“I thought it could be a good idea to, uhh, for the… Would you- with me...” Dimitri let out an exasperated sigh at his inability to string the words together and finally said, “Would you please come with me, Claude?”</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah, just let me change quickly and then we can-”</p><p>“No!” Dimitri cut him off, startling Claude when he wrapped his fingers around the archer’s wrist. “Ah, my apologies, again.” His grip slackened but didn’t let go. “I mean- I meant, you look good, as always. Can we just go? Now? Please, Claude.”</p><p>Claude’s face heated up even more at the compliment in between Dimitri’s words but the prince didn’t even seem to register what he had said. He looked like he was ready to bolt off the second Claude turned away and hide in his room until someone forced him out. The prince’s urgency and nervousness made Claude curious but there was also a bloom of happiness in his chest at Dimitri’s obvious want to spend some time with him and apparently go on a late-night date.</p><p>“Okay, Dima. I’ll just put the blanket back and grab my cloak and then we can- Woah!” The blanket Claude was just taking off dropped to the ground and he stumbled out as Dimitri’s fingers tightened around his wrist and the prince started to fast-walk down the hall, pulling Claude after him. “Dima. Dima, wait! My shoes…”</p><p>By the time they were at the start of the stairs, Claude heard the door to his room shut behind them and resigned to his fate to walk wherever they were going barefoot.</p><p>“Would you at least tell me where we’re going?” Claude asked, turning to look at Dimitri. He was surprised to see the prince’s expression. He was still blushing but looked happy with a mix of determination. His eyebrows and mouth were set as if he was getting ready for a spar with the Professor, but Claude could see the blue eyes shining with anticipation and joy under the moonlight when they arrived at the gardens in front of the dormitories.</p><p>Dimitri didn’t answer but kept pulling Claude towards the pond. His grip wasn’t too tight. Claude thought he could break away if he wanted to, not that he did. He was just as curious about what Dimitri had planned as Dimitri was excited.</p><p>They finally stopped at the doors of the greenhouse. Claude raised an eyebrow and turned to Dimitri who released his wrist as an answer and slowly slid the doors open. When the gap was big enough for them to slip inside, Dimitri went in first and then urged Claude to follow him.</p><p>The brunet walked into the greenhouse with slow steps, not sure what to expect. He heard Dimitri close the doors after them to make sure none of the knights noticed that a pair of students were breaking into the greenhouse instead of sleeping.</p><p>As always, the place smelled of flowers, fruits, and many other plants, but it was more pungent at night with the windows and doors closed. None of the torches were lit but Claude noticed a soft glow of an orange light at the back of the greenhouse.</p><p>He curiously followed the light, passing by the patches of soil dedicated to grow fruits and vegetables for the kitchens, turning right by the plants grown for teas. Whatever was causing the light was hidden behind more flowers planted by the students of the academy and Claude realized that the greenhouse had hidden corners on each side where one could go to to be away from prying eyes.</p><p>When Claude reached the source of light, he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Dimitri to bump into him.</p><p>“Claude?” The prince asked with a hint of worry in his voice.</p><p>“Woah…”</p><p>There was a thick blanket laid on the ground, covering the floor between the flower bushes and the stone wall. On it were various sizes of plush cushions, placed with the thought of creating seats for two people next to each other. In the middle were plates, goblets and a pitcher. Some of the plates were filled to the brim with fruits, some with pastries. Involuntarily, Claude took a whiff, smelling a mix of citrus, cinnamon and other herbs he couldn’t name. On the edge of the blanket was a lantern, lighting up the corner with it’s glow, filling up the darkest shadows along with the candles spread out between the dishes. Only those were enough to light up the space. The corner was large enough for one person to work comfortably with the flowers but too small, too intimate, for two people to sit together.</p><p>Claude found himself that he didn’t mind. With Dimitri, it felt right to be so close, to sit with their knees and shoulders touching, to have a secret picnic-date in the middle of the night.</p><p>“Dimitri, this… This is beautiful.”</p><p>He turned to the prince standing next to him, still blushing and nervous as he had been all night. Dimitri seemed to relax with his words, a smile finally forming on his lips and erasing the lines of worry on his face.</p><p>“I’m elated to hear you think so, dearest,” he said and took one of Claude’s hands in his, gently pulling him towards the blanket. “Shall we sit?”</p><p>Claude only gave a small nod, still amazed by the setup, and followed Dimitri to sit next to him. Silence fell over them once again, but it was more peaceful this time. Dimitri was fussing with the cushions, moving and arranging them for the most comfortable seating while Claude was still lost in observing their picnic and taking in all the details.</p><p>The placement of a few candles on the corner of the blanket looked like a heart, despite the shape being crooked. The fruits on the plates were all his favorites and there was a variety of pastries for him to try. He could swear some of them looked like pastries from home, but he passed it off as a coincidence. What intrigued Claude the most was how in every batch, there were some pastries that looked like they were made by inexperienced hands. Some were bigger than others, some smaller, many shaped wrong and burnt in places for having too thin edges. He had an inkling for who had helped to bake them.</p><p>“Dimitri?” Claude asked, turning and smiling at the boy who was still nervously arranging the cushions and straightening the edges of the blanket. The prince stopped as soon as his name was out and looked at Claude with a sheepish look.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Claude reached out for the plate that held small, round pastries covered in dusty white sugar and cinnamon. Purposefully, he picked one that was definitely not as well-shaped as most others.</p><p>“Did you help making the pastries?”</p><p>Dimitri’s eyes widened and he looked to the side with a shy look. Claude let out a small laugh and popped the pastry into his mouth. It tasted sweet, with a hint of spice, and the dough was well-made to melt in his mouth instantly. Whoever helped Dimitri bake, they definitely made sure the pastries tasted better than their looks.</p><p>“Uh, yes. I had Mercedes and Annette’s help. And of course, Dedue too,” said Dimitri, turning back to Claude. “I’m afraid my clumsiness and uncontrolled strength have caused many mishaps in the kitchen. Despite all, I hope they taste well enough for your likes.”</p><p>“Dima, these are delicious!” Claude exclaimed. He chose a different pastry this time, a sweeter one with fruity filling, and it tasted just as heavenly.</p><p>“I’m glad. I hop-”</p><p>Claude suddenly shoved a cheese-filled bun into Dimitri’s mouth, cutting him off mid-sentence. The prince took a bite, reaching out to take the bun from Claude’s hands but the brown-haired boy popped the rest into his own mouth, already reaching to try whatever else caught his eye.</p><p>Dimitri happily chewed the baked goods Claude reached out for him to try, taking bites directly from the other’s hands. He watched as the archer excitedly tried everything on the plates, muttering words of praise and thanks, commenting about the different tastes. Dimitri felt delighted to see Claude so happy and glad that he had asked for his friends’ help in the kitchen. He took a note in his mind to thank them once again.</p><p>After Claude had tried everything on the plates at least once, he leaned back against the cool wall, sheepishly looking at Dimitri and rubbing his stomach. His green eyes were half-lidded with content and a blush was dusting his cheeks under the warm glow of the lantern.</p><p>He looked beautiful. In Dimitri’s eyes, he always was, but there was a distinct feeling of satisfaction to know that it was his efforts that made Claude so happy and relaxed.</p><p>Without thinking, the blond reached out with his hands and gently cupped the blushing cheeks. He shifted closer until their knees were touching and his nose was only a hairbreadth away from Claude’s.</p><p>“I’m grateful to see that you like your present, Claude,” whispered Dimitri. His voice was low as if he was afraid it would break the spell of the moment and turn them back to the harsh reality.</p><p>“I loved it, Dima. Thank y- Wait… Present? For what?”</p><p>Dimitri seemed taken aback by the question but he didn’t move away, for which Claude was grateful.</p><p>“For your birthday of course,” the prince simply answered. Instantly, Claude’s brain searched for the last memory of him looking at a calendar.</p><p>“Oh…” he signed, left speechless for not the first time that night. In between his classwork, monthly assignments, and nights spent in the library, he must have somehow missed the date for his birthday.</p><p>Claude had his birthday celebrated before. His father had made feasts a couple of times, knowing his love for it. He got small gifts from his parents in the past and one from his grandfather last year. But never in his life has anyone done something so thoughtful for him. A gift, just for Claude, detailed with his likes and favorites tastes. Something special, something that’s just his.</p><p>This moment. It was just theirs. His and Dimitri’s to share, to treasure.</p><p>“Dima… Oh, Dima, I…”</p><p>Claude’s eyes were wet with fresh tears but he blinked quickly to keep them at bay. His hands moved from where they were placed on his knees, crawling up until he could rest them on Dimitri’s shoulders, gripping onto the collar of his shirt with an overflow of happiness and love.</p><p>“Thank you…” Claude whispered, voice laced with emotion. He wanted to say a thousand words but the sentences didn’t line up in his head. Though, he had a feeling that Dimitri would still understand.</p><p>Indeed, the prince moved his head closer until their foreheads were touching and nuzzled his nose against Claude’s.</p><p>“Happy birthday, my beloved.”</p><p>Claude’s hands on Dimitri’s collar tightened. He used his grip to pull their faces closer until their lips were almost touching. He could feel the prince’s warmth under his hands, electrifying where his fingers were touching the warm skin of his neck, his pulse beating erratically. The brunet’s heart was responding just the same to Dimitri’s touch, gloveless hands cradling his face gently, thumbs softly caressing his cheeks.</p><p>Claude let his eyes close and savored the moment and Dimitri’s closeness. He could feel the other’s soft breath on his skin, the gap between them almost nonexistent. Dimitri was close, so close. Claude could tilt his head only slightly and have their lips finally meet, could move his hands higher and tangle his fingers in the blond locks he loved to play with, could shift his body forward so it wouldn’t be just their hands and knees touching.</p><p>In the end, he did them all at once.</p><p>Claude turned his body and shuffled until he was almost sitting on Dimitri’s lap, causing a surprised gasp to leave the prince’s lips. His hands dove into the blond hair, fisting the strands, and he used his grip to pull their faces closer, finally fitting their mouths together.</p><p>Their lips moved against each other softly, slowly. Both of them were desperate to convey the feelings they couldn’t name through the touch, but they also basked in the sweetness of gentle touches and light kisses.</p><p>Claude felt warmth spread through his body wherever their skin touched. One of Dimitri’s hands trailed down his neck, leaving a path of fire behind its wake, and settled around his waist. When he tried swiping his tongue over the blond’s bottom lip, Claude felt a gasp against his mouth and the grip on his waist tightened. A spark of satisfaction manifested in his chest for pulling such a reaction from Dimitri. And he wanted more.</p><p>Claude’s hands left where they were massaging the prince’s scalp and hesitantly moved down his neck, settling around the strong shoulders. He tested out the waters by shifting his hand slightly and letting his thumb touch the warm skin left bare by Dimitri’s open collar. Their kiss didn’t waver, lips still moving against each other, barest hints of tongue causing sparks to fly in both of their minds.</p><p>Encouraged by Dimitri’s thumb drawing circles around his waist and by his need to feel even closer to his lover, Claude tugged lightly at Dimitri’s collar to expose more skin to the cool night air and touched the soft skin where his neck met his shoulder.</p><p>Claude tried to gather his mind to study the prince’s reaction, but there was nothing hinting that he didn’t welcome Claude’s little exploration. Instead, Dimitri let out a low sound in between their kisses and moved his body slightly towards Claude’s touch.</p><p>Finally, any semblance of thought left Claude’s mind and he lost himself in the feeling of just Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri…</p><p>His hand around the prince’s neck moved even further down, passing the peak of collarbones and stopping at top of Dimitri’s chest, where Claude had been yearning to touch since he saw the blond at his door with the top two buttons open. He splayed his fingers over the hot skin, blindly moving them to touch every part of Dimitri available and feeling the erratic heartbeat underneath. Claude wanted to touch more, to discover all parts of Dimitri he hadn’t seen yet and burn them into his mind. He wanted to take the blue shirt off, travel his fingers over the strong muscles that he had only seen a peek of in the training grounds and even move his mouth lower to taste the skin.</p><p>There were so many things Claude wanted to do with Dimitri. Only with Dimitri. It was only him who brought out such needs and emotions from Claude, only him who had made Claude feel so special and loved.</p><p>His trailing thoughts returned to the present when Claude felt a gentle bite against his lower lip and a low whine left his mouth involuntarily. Dimitri seemed to be drinking in his reactions just as eagerly because next, he slipped his hand under Claude’s sleep shirt and started to drag his fingers on the soft skin without a path.</p><p>“Dimaa…” Claude gasped into the kiss, unsuccessfully trying to keep his body from leaning into the touch. It burned wherever Dimitri’s fingers touched on his body, leaving tingling trails behind.</p><p>He wanted to touch back, maybe slip his hand further down Dimitri’s chest, pop a few more buttons along the way. But then his half-lidded eyes met equally gazed ones and Claude felt frozen at the love and adoration sparkling in Dimitri’s beautiful oceans of blue.</p><p>His fingers closed in fists, gripping the blue shirt tightly and Claude almost let out a sob at how gentle Dimitri was being with him.</p><p>The hand around his waist moved slowly, curious but gentle, giving him enough space to pull back if he wanted. Another warm hand was still caressing his cheek in repeated motions, fingers trailing from his cheek to his ear, playing with the brown strands, coming back to touch his blushing skin. The mouth against his was soft, delicately moving and parting his lips, teasing with small bites and hints of tongue but never pushing.</p><p>Claude’s eyes were wet once again with overflow of emotions, his lips were forming Dimitri’s name in between kisses. He shut his eyes tightly. A single tear made its way down his cheek and it was quickly wiped away by Dimtiri’s kind hands.</p><p>The prince pulled back slightly, just enough to give them space to pace their breathing, their noses still touching. Claude’s grip on the shirt tightened nonetheless, and Dimitri’s hands held him closer against himself, letting Claude bask in the intimacy he craved.</p><p>When he finally felt like he wouldn’t start crying with the first word leaving his mouth, Claude opened his eyes. Green eyes met blue, which were still looking at him as if the brunet was the most precious treasure across all lands.</p><p>“Dima…” Claude started, racking his brain to find the words that could convey even half of what he was feeling. He still came up empty. “I-I… Thank you. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Of course,” Dimitri replied quickly. He moved closer for a moment, leaving a quick peck on the apple of Claude’s cheeks, then he whispered, “Anything for you, my beloved.”</p><p>The archer whined out Dimitri’s name once again and hid his face in the crook of his neck. The prince let out a light chuckle and wrapped his arms around Claude to hold him tighter. One of his hands started playing with the brown locks, tugging at his braid every once in a while, massaging his scalp with gentle fingers.</p><p>Claude felt himself relax even further, feeling at ease in Dimitri’s hold. He nuzzled his nose against the warm skin, feeling the prince’s pulse beat under his lips. The burning desire was now replaced with blissful content. Where their skin touched didn’t burn, but left a tingling feeling in Claude’s chest.</p><p>He took a deep breath, losing himself in Dimitri’s scent, his mind filled with <em>Dimitri, love, happy, calm</em>.</p><p>Loosely linking his arms around Dimitri’s waist, Claude moved his body further into his hold, leaning most of his weight against the prince who happily accommodated the position by sitting up against the wall.</p><p>Claude felt warm. Drowsy and drunk after the high of kissing Dimitri, sleepy with the need to stay close to his lover. He pressed his lips against Dimitri’s neck for a final, light kiss and then closed his eyes, settling comfortably inside the prince’s arms.</p><p>Before he lost himself to sleep and happy dreams of him and Dimitri having many more dates together, Claude noticed the prince leave a kiss on the crown of his head. The arms around him tightened and affectionate words were whispered into his ear.</p><p>With a happy sigh, Claude snuggled closer. He wanted to return Dimitri’s affections, tell him how happy he was, how special he had felt. But his tongue felt heavy, sleep already claiming most of his consciousness. Instead, he placed another kiss on Dimitri’s neck, leaving his lips pressed against the soft skin.</p><p>Barely a moment later, Claude was asleep. A soothing voice against his ear, strong arms wrapped around his body, surrounded by Dimitri’s warmth and his smell mixed with hundreds of flowers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedue finds them in the morning and then the Golden Deers, along with some Blue Lions, have a surprise party for Claude's birthday and Claude gets overwhelmed with emotions once again because this boy deserves everything!!</p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/runnerfangirll/">twitter</a> if you'd like to scream about FE3H~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>